militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
A. E. W. Mason
|birth_place =Dulwich, London, England |death_date = |death_place =London, England |occupation =Author |language =English |nationality =British }} published in Vanity Fair in 1908.]] Alfred Edward Woodley Mason (7 May 1865 Dulwich, London – 22 November 1948 London) was an English author and politician. He is best remembered for his 1902 novel The Four Feathers. Life He studied at Dulwich College and graduated from Trinity College, Oxford in 1888. He was a contemporary of fellow Liberal Anthony Hope, who went on to write the adventure novel The Prisoner of Zenda. His first novel, A Romance of Wastdale, was published in 1895. He was the author of more than 20 books, including At The Villa Rose (1910), a mystery novel in which he introduced his French detective, Inspector Hanaud. His best-known book is The Four Feathers, which has been made into several films. Many consider it his masterpiece. Other books are The House of the Arrow (1924), No Other Tiger (1927), The Prisoner in the Opal (1929) and Fire Over England (1937). He contributed a short story, "The Conjurer", to The Queen's Book of the Red Cross. Mason was elected as a Liberal Member of Parliament for UK Parliament constituency in the 1906 general election. He served only a single term in Parliament, retiring at the next general election in January 1910. Mason wrote three plays that were produced and presented by Sir George Alexander in St James's Theatre. He wrote, "I had three plays produced by George Alexander; one a failure, Colonel Smith, one which made a moderate profit, Open Windows, and one which was a considerable success, The Witness for the Defence. The light farce Colonel Smith opened on 23 April 1909. The Witness for the Defence opened on 1 February 1911, starring Sir George Alexander as Henry Thresk. In 1913 Mason's problem play Open Windows opened on the evening of 11 March, starring Sydney Valentine as Phillip Hammond, Irene Vanbrugh as Cynthia Herrick, Sir George Alexander as John Herrick, with Rosalie Toller as Elsie Herrick. Mason served with the Manchester Regiment in the First World War, being promoted Captain in December 1914. He transferred to the General List (reservists) in 1915 and the Royal Marine Light Infantry in 1917 with the rank of Major. His military career included work in naval intelligence, serving in Spain and Mexico, where he set up counter-espionage networks on behalf of the British government. He died in 1948 while working on a non-fiction book about Admiral Robert Blake. Mason had been offered a knighthood but declined it declaring that such honors meant little to a childless man. Books Novels featuring Inspector Hanaud *''At the Villa Rose'' (1910) *''The House of the Arrow'' (1924) *''The Prisoner in the Opal'' (1928) *''They Wouldn't Be Chessmen'' (1934) *''The House in Lordship Lane'' (1946) Other novels *''The Courtship of Maurice Buckler'' (1896) *''Lawrence Clavering'' (1897) *''The Philanderers'' (1897) *''Parson Kelly'' (1899) (with Andrew Lang) *''Clementina'' (1901) *''The Four Feathers'' (1902) *''The Truants'' (1904) *''Running Water'' (1906) *''The Broken Road'' (1907) *''A Romance of Wastdale'' (1910) *''Miranda of the Balcony'' (1911) *''The Turnstile'' (1912) *''The Witness for the Defence'' (1913) *''The Summons'' (1920) *''The Watchers'' (1924) *''The Winding Stair'' (1924) *''No Other Tiger'' (1927) *''The Dean's Elbow'' (1930) *''The Three Gentlemen'' (1932) *''The Sapphire'' (1933) *''Fire Over England'' (1936) *''The Drum'' (1937) *''Konigsmark'' (1938) *''Musk and Amber'' (1942) *''The Crystal Trench'' (2001) Short story collections *''Ensign Knightley: And Other Stories'' (1901) *''The Four Corners of the World'' (1917) *''Inspector Hanaud Investigates'' (1931) *''Dilemmas'' (1934) Nonfiction *''The Royal Exchange'' (1920) *''Sir George Alexander & the St. James' Theatre'' (1935) *''The Life of Francis Drake'' (1941) References * M. Stenton and S. Lees, Who's Who of British MPs, Vol. II (Harvester Press, 1978). External links * * * Read ebooks by A E W Mason at Project Gutenberg Australia * Category:1865 births Category:1948 deaths Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Oxford Mason, Alfred Edward Woodley Category:English mystery writers Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:Royal Marines personnel of World War I Category:British Army General List officers Category:Manchester Regiment officers Category:Royal Marines officers Category:Liberal Party (UK) MPs Category:Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for English constituencies Category:People from Dulwich Category:UK MPs 1906–10 Category:People educated at Dulwich College Category:Writers from London Category:Victorian novelists Category:20th-century British novelists